Pure Beauty
by The Archangel Angel
Summary: Kurai entered the prison with a strong will and one thought in mind SCREW THE WORLD! The only caring side gone with the day and she vowed to never bow down never give up, so she never gave a thought to love such a thing didn't exist in a prison, never a thought until Toto softens that will with his soft and caring words.
1. Welcome to Deadman Wonderland

Deadman Wonderland

Chapter 1

Deadman Wonderland there could be no possible nor existing words no accurate explanation of it that is how I look at it I never thought I would be here but then again they thought I was a criminal. "NUMBER 5462 SNAP OUT OF IT NOW!" the warden snapped I looked up "why should I" I have no reason to live, no reason to give any impression of emotions because of course those died the minute they found me guilty, with the crime I did not commit but I did not tell that to the jury nor to my "lawyer" should I have done that? those questions again how annoying yet again my forever soaring mind never ceases to collide with my other other random thoughts. "Dammit 5462 did I not tell you to wake up" this time I really pushed the limits by saying yet another stupind comment "you know this isn't the best first immpression" I said grinning lazily then I cleared my mind I looked at her face grinning that sick grin of mine her reaction wasn't what I had anticipated.

"Good Job you managed to piss off the warden enought to get sent here" the nurse sighed faking pity as she was about to inject me with a sedative but I pushed her away "don't even bother there's no need" I mutterd bluntly she gave me a look of pure love. Creepy nurse and psychotic warden "ooh I just love people who choose to endure the pain as they scream" she sighed as if in love "to sew you up with no sedative or anything like that it's just wonderful" she purred. I looked away to where ever I could so I didn't have to look at her she began to sew up the long and smooth open flesh where the warden had cut into my chest and along my stomach never thought a woman could carry such a dangerous weapon that remark of course had been said outloud. "There is no reason to lie to myself now that I am in Deadman Wonderland" I stated in my ever growing confused mind I ignored the pinch when she first inserted the needle but it got tougher as she really began to sew I kept focused on different things like the tools and the lank curtains, the empty pale walls that seem to go on forever if you look at them close enough, the computers and when that wasn't enough listened to the outside, to the guards to other prisoners though they were talking about stupid things like Cp's and food something like that, the nurse sighed "well your done and let me say you are no fun"she moped I looked at her she looked like I had just dumped her in a terrible fantasy were she could never ever hear people scream I got up and walked out "wait your not read..." her words were lost on me I will not listen or trust them they do not care so should I?

I walked to the cell they assigned me I really hope they don't stick me with a cellmate all I will be is "Freshmeat" to them and eventaully they will get bored of beating me that's how it works even I know that much, I poked my head into the cell I saw the pot coming who cares I thought so I didn't even bother to move or duck or yell the impact would have hurt a normal person but I'm not I'm a prisoner a criminal in normal citizens eyes. "Hey you what are you doing here" a older darker voice growled I looked at her blankly great they did stick me with a roomate but an older girl? "this is cell 40052 I am going to live here apparently" I answered blankly "oh you must be my new roomate they told me about I'm silvaline but you can call me sil if you want and sorry about the whole pot to the head thing are you ok?" she asked oh no did they stick me with a talker never mind it doesn't matter I nodded but as I did a thick river of blood came streaming from my forehead. "I'm fine" I stated she looked worried but nodded back "are you not going to introduce yourself?'she asked I stopped just barely, another step and I would have been out of the cell I grinned hidden in the shadows "Kurai Tenma" I saw the look of pure confusion and pity. "My mother was very creative when she chose my name" I turned to her with that smile still plastered onto my face "are they not just lovely" I saw the tears in her eyes so she did understand what my name meant. "that's terrible I..." I walked out of the room I didn't care for their pity even my father had pity for me when he heard but "NO I DON'T CARE ENOUGH SHUT UP" I yelled clinging to my head I slammed it hard against the wall I never want to think about him or her, those bastards, their the ones who got me stuck in this fucking hellhole.

"Hey get up your in my way" a annoying voice demanded I didn't move I kept my head tucked into my knees back against the wall ingnoring the voice the person didn't like that they kicked me and still I refused to move "fucking idiot get your ass out of the way or I'll move it for you" a guy to rough to be a woman "No or do I need to say it slowly or in a more dumber way" I laughed "BITCH!" he picked me up and slammed me against the wall I gave him a blank look who the hell did this guy think he was? "damn guess here the rules are different usaully you aren't allowed to hit a woman" I mused and put a wide smile on my face and gave him my best look he looked freaked out."You are one messed up bitch" he chuckled "did you manage to figure that out by yourself" I remarked grinning still, he raised his fist ready to kick my ass. "hey you enough drop her now!" one of the guards yelled as they passed by he frowned and dropped me "watch your back I'll be back to kick your ass bitch" he spat and then whirled around and stalked out of my face I hid my grin in the shadows around my face "your the one who should be afraid" I whispered dangerously.

The food court "LUNCH TIME GET YOUR FOOD NOW!" the cooks yelled I walked towards an empty table and like magic it mysteriously filled up with girls and I think one of them gave me the evil eye god this place is like a highschool. "Sorry newbies can't sit here" they pouted I shrugged "don't care I'm not hungry and you guys are stuck up"I walked away to a deserted table and thought about the "candy" I needed to get into a game or the circus something also because I needed a laptop so I needed money. I pulled out the good girl rulebook and studied it the remainder of "lunchtime" and when that was over left to look for the circus.

"Yes what do you need" the ringmaster asked as I entered his office "I was wondering if there were any spots for me to work in" I answered "what can you do" he asked as he looked me up and down "anything you need me to do" I shrugged cause I really didn't know my limits, he grinned at that "ok your in but let me say are you sure your pretty little face might get hurt" he added "we are in deadman wonderland beauty means nothing to me" I responed dryly. He handed me a white and green leotard "something that matches you" he stated I took it and walked out of the office "next show starts in 30 min. you will be peforming with Toto Sakigami" he yelled to me. I walked towards the girls dressing room where all the girls were already getting dressed but I was late so I hurried and pulled off the prison outfit exposing my body every girl stopped and stared at my chest and back were scars had made their homes in my flesh were the scar tissue was just healing bright pink along the once open cut from the warden were the stitching stood out "hey you new girl were did you get those scars from fights?" a girl in a bright pink fluffy tutu asked "yeah you could say that I got them from my mom" I answered with a light laugh as if it was hilarious. I pulled on my leotard and applied the make-up I was supposed to wear as for the the other girls I suppose I freaked them out pretty good. "hey wait new girl whats your name" another girl asked,sweet another sick grin appeared on my face that I hid I love this game "Kurai Tenma at your service" I bowed at the waist she looked like she was about to cry "um your supposed to wear this" she handed me a white fluttery tutu thank god this one was like a skirt it was also decorated with blue-green swirls "hey we're going to practice are you peforming with anyone?"she asked "yeah a Toto Sakigami" I recalled "WHAT!" she looked terrified "what is there something wrong with him" I asked she shook her head "he does the most dangerous stunts here you...I...your going to die" she blurted I shrugged "don't really care".

I walked over to the mats where we were supposed to stretch everyone was doing the only stretches they could remember none of them were as flexible as me and I am not bragging I had learned from some of the best because... it doesn't matter I shook my head to get the memory out. I slowly and gently cartwheeled into a splits then bent forward until my entire torso was flat against the floor I could hear the other girls murmuring to eachother about how flexible I was and feel their eyes hovering taking in every deatil of me. I thought back to all the warm-ups I had ever been taught, back to my childhood were he tried everything to make me happy "hello is anyone there?" the voice was so unexpected that I jumped there was a boy and his face was about 2 in. away from mine "are you toto's partner" he asked I nodded, this boy was somehow intriuging he grinned "I'm toto" he laughed and then he offered me his hand as he got to his feet as soon as I took it I knew he was't going to help me up and I gently rearranged my hand as he threw me up everyone gasped though I knew what he was trying to do I could feel what he was going to do and landed palm against palm him holding me up and me doing a one-handed handstand with only him holding me up with one arm"you don't need to worry I have never dropped anyone" he reasurred me "is that because no one has ever worked with you?" I sighed he grinned at me I would have shrugged but didn't want to risk injuring myself before the show." Are you scared of anything...uh..." he paused there for a moment "Kurai Tenma" bowing he frowned at me "what"I asked "I don't like that name" he pouted he was so childish I couldn't help myself "hahaha and you... you think I like my name either" I laughed so hard that I had to hold onto him so I wouldn't fall down and then it hit me I was laughing? I haven't laughed in years I looked at him what was he doing to me he smiled again "what why are you smiling " I demanded "I like your laugh" he announced outloud.

AsI walked towards my ladder I began to wonder, who was that strange boy Toto he made me laugh and he likes my laugh he was really screwing with my head I think no get the thought out of your head that I swore that would never happen I thought as I climbed the ladder, I pulled myself onto the small board that barley gave me room to jump I looked down, no net if we screw up one of us either dies or get's broken bones either way this was really dangerous. I looked up to see toto waving furiously I lifted my hand and made a small attempt of a wave he grinned like there was no tomorrow, he pointed up and I followed to where he was pointing no wonder he had asked if I was scared of anything. When the girl meant dangerous stunts she really wasn't kidding the was no net to catch us and we were going be doing the trapeze so is this what the crowd was really waiting for, for the prisoners to do something stupid and dangerous though from what I heard the guards and announcers said it was all acting. I reached for the first rung and held on until toto had grabbed the opposite one there were at least 5 rungs before we we could connect toto pointed to me I think that meant he was going to catch me first and for the first stunt I was probably going to need a spectacular stunt, sigh how great is this if I screw up one small mistake I could lose this job though other people would think that if they screw up they would die (I could really care less if I died) and when the whistle and the ringmaster yelled to go we leaped at same time to make sure we got there at the same time so he could catch me and we had to time this perfectly. As I got as high I could go I let go folding my body as the moentum brought me high and unfolded as graceful as I could possible be and lightly caught the next in a one handed handstand while doing a spits this was pretty hard because I hadn't done things like this in quite few years but as soon as I got into the rhythm I should be just fine and then I slid down to just hanging on with one hand to me as much momentum as I could muster. I let go and curled up knees to spun forward then straitened to dive and twirl then spun forward again to catch the rung with my left leg. One more rung and we would be together this time I just did a simple flip and blocked out the sounds the cheering crowd. I came swinging first so that he would be there when I came down and let go spinning and twirling as I came down, he caught me by the ankle and I did my best to pose in midair and then he let go and I flew up I landed in a handstand, quickly positioned myself in a upside down spilts bent one arm to the elbow and reached down with the other to catch toto, I managed to catch him but as we swung (SNAP!) one of the wires holding the rung snappedin mid-swing. "Dammit!" I spat as I tried to swing both myself and toto to the next rung (SNAP!) great there went the other wire sending the rung plummenting to the ground, well aren't we all lucky the toto got to the other rung otherwise we would be on the ground with that unlucky little rung the crowd screamed thinking that we had gone with it. "Ladies and Gentlemen are they not very lucky who knows if they had been any slower they would have fallen good thing they are very good actors!"the ringmaster yelled to the crowd but I tried to block him out and the crowd who was feverishly agreeing. Toto moved me to the other rung so that we could get to the platform, he had to throw me pretty far considering that fact we were now missing a rung.

We made it thats what I thought as soon as we hit the last rung I swung him to the platform were he landed neatly on his feet. I leaned up so I could hold on with my hands I let go and flipped, Toto caught me swinging me around then up so we were facing opposite directions and I was again in another handstand, I held on to his shoulders as he bowed to the crowd. I lowered myself until our heads were directly even and slowly did the splits the crowd went wild when we did that, though our luck ran out when when a crack appeared in the board, WHAT THE HELL! I thought "Toto we need to get to the ladder now" I whispered he understood and he carefully walked towards the ladder and as soon as he stepped off the entire board fell of and we got screams from the crowd again as people started to freak out but the ringmaster made a motion with his hand Toto saw it and nodded back "he wants you to stay like that" he whispered to me (sigh) "fine" I mumbled back.

As soon as his feet hit the ground he reached up to help me get out of that (very awkward) position, I had to admit I was tired I really pushed my limits up there so I think I was glad when he did. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE YOU TOTO SAKIGAMI AND HIS NEW PARTNER!..."(one of the girls ran up to him and whispered into his ear)" KURAI TENMA!" he shouted and the he covered his mic. as soon as he realized what had just been said he whispered furiously to the girl, she nodded her head, at first the crowd began to cheer and clap then they got quite as they realized what my name was and meant. "THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!" the ringmaster shouted and everone began to leave still talking about me, I just wanted to get out of here and as I took one step I collapsed those stunts took more out of me than I had realized, "are you ok?" toto questioned, I nodded I didn't want any more help I could manage this on my own I tried to stand I managed that but when I tried to walk no take a step forward my legs turned into jello. "No your not" toto pointed out as he turned around, crap what is wrong with this kid I thought he offered me his hand I shook my head angrily snapping in reply "I told you I'm fine" and swiped at his offered hand he smiled wait what why was he smiling!? He offered his hand again and the time when I tried to knock his hand out of my face he grapped a hold on my wrist and pulled me up. "DAMN YOU PUT ME DOWN SERIOUSLY" I cursed at him I tried to fight him make him let go but he wasn't eever going to take no for an answer "stop it I'm not kidding either knock it off I'm trying to help" he scolded me as if I was a naughty child so I did what did make me look like a child I stuck my tongue out at him nice move right? he looked at me as if I was joking I lgave him the ha in your face look he frowned then smiled (why the hell is he always fucking smiling at me damn it's so creepy) so instead of dragging me he tackled me.

Ok so he really didn't "tackle" me what he did do was throw me over his shoulder I exgerated there because I wanted to make him look like the bad guy here but unfortunatley he just can't look bad he was just to ho...what was I thinking!? I silently screamed and beat the crap out of my head I wasn't going to get all gooey and mushy just because some guy says something nice I'm in a GODDAMN PRISON FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! I wasn't going to act like a bitch and then go all sweet because someone saw something in me that's in books this isn't a story this was reality and something told me that it was going to give me a good dose of WAKE THE HELL UP AND SMELL THE DAMN ROSES! it ain't gonna happen!. ugh what ever I stayed silently for a few minutes and then the swaying got to me "put me down now" I groaned "hmm why?" he asked "just put down I think I'm gonna puke!" I urged He put me down and I ran to the trash can and puked up whatever had been in my stomach was amazed I hadn't eated all day and the night before yet I managed to throw up more than I would like to admit when I stopped I sat down hard, hard enough to leave a nice sized bruise, "hey are you ok" toto handed me a something I looked at it then him he grinned "eat it, well go on" he urged I slipped the small white article in my mouth instanly the aftertaste went away replaced with something sweet and um...minty? Ha it's a mint "ha ha ha ack!" I choked on the mint great sweet move he again offered me a hand this time I took it but I couldn't hold on to it and keep both ands on my agitated stomach. he figured out a solution because he couldn't support me without my help, I couldn't hold on to his back without the use of my arms so that left one solution ding ding you geussed me he was going to have to carry me to my cell (unfotunate for me) though I couldn't really tell what his thoughts were even though he smiled and seemed happy he was really a quite secretive person.

"Well here you go your cellroom do you think your cellmate will be sleeping?" toto asked "don't know so...um...you can put me down now" I yawned he yawned back too and slowly lowered me to the ground as gently as he could "well...um...uh...good night" I stammered he laughed right outloud "hah ha ha ha good night my kiyomi" he whispered the last part in my ear as. He leand forward I felt the warm press of his lips on my face as he kissed my cheek he then turned around and walked away slowly melting into the shadows. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! I'm am glad he left because my face was almost literally on fire I was blushing so hard, I...he...did he...what was going on did he just kiss me and he called me kiyomi his kiyomi! my mind was racing as it began to register the things that had just happened kiyomi meant pure beauty and he added my so MY PURE BEAUTY!

I peeled off the leotard still thinking about it I changed into one of me long skinny shirts that acted like a night gown without having to be so girly but when I began to relax he was erased from my mind and my life was in front of me in an instance the first day of school the bullying the torment all because of my name to little words they were the cause of so much pain i had to force myself to get out of bed. My parents one loved me the other hated my guts, I know who was who and I know that mother she beat me constantly and when she did I wrote everything in my journal, my father he did everything he could to erase the pain the memories of it though he tried I never could stop remembering. My little sister she was beautiful so sweet but she disappeared she was my favorite sister for three reasons she was only sister two she was awesome three she was my twin she went missing our 14th birthday. My older brother I never found out who hurt him but the pain was so great he disappeared and then we got news of his suicide mother didn't shed a single tear during his funeral, bitch I thought I hated her guts. She was the one who named me kurai tenma she ruined my life and I could never ever forgive her for that she could go to hell anyway yeah I had a hard life but that was only part of it any way I needed to get some sleep i leaned on my side and shut my eyes crossing from reality to the dream world.

I leaned to the side cradling the warm pillow? then the pillow cradled me back! I opened my eyes and found myself looking straight into a black muscular wall that went up and down as it to air into it's lungs I looked up "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"!


	2. I meet his sister

Deadman Wonderland

Chapter 2

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed loud enough that it was probably heard all the way to the guys cell block "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled at him he grinned "I came to visit is that a problem I visit my sister all the time" he smiled down at me what the hell is he thinking he could get in a lot of trouble doing this not that I care it's just that I could too. "I don't care if you come to visit but what are doing in my BED!" I got up only to realize I wasn't dressed _dammit _I crossed my arms and glared at him he only smiled at me and hopped out of my bed I sat down and pulled the blanket over my lap "alright sorry I thought you wouldn't mind" he mumbled "you seriously thought I would be cool if a guy I barely know could be in my bed" _what did this kid take me for_? he just shrugged "yeah I guessed I did thought we were friends" he cast his eyes away apparently hurt no way that isn't going to work I looked at him and then "ugh dammit look I didn't mean to hurt your feeling OK you can visit just try and not be in m bed OK, I think that's kind of weird" I muttered refusing to look at his now smiling face he clapped he was delighted at my response. He reached for my hand and before I really could react began to pull my out of my cell "hey wait what are you doing I'm not even dressed!" he looked back at me and frowned.

I ran to keep up with him "you could slow down and tell me where your taking me" I mumbled "your going to meet my sister she really wants to meet you" _wait what?_ why would he want me to meet his sister? "hurry up your very slow you know" he giggled I pouted there for a second "well I'm sorry that I'm not as fast as someone who seems to have hours of energy" I snapped at him he still continued to pull me but instead of staying in the woman's sector he pulled me until we were in a empty hallway were the woman's unit in the B sector was connected to the A sector "wait where do plan to take me" I asked "your going to meet my sister but we have to go a different way"he explained different way what was he talking about? I got my answer when he kicked off one of covers to air vent he pointed at it" lady's first" he laughed 'your kidding me Toto where is your sister exactly?" I questioned him as I tried to pull myself up yes I was going I got myself tangled up with this guy looks like I'm gonna have to deal with him now he pushed a finger to his lips and gave me one of those gigantic smiles "humph fine" I continued to struggle to get up into the air shaft "you know if I'm a lady then your a gentleman so get the hell over here and help me!" I snapped he skipped over and put me onto his shoulder I then slid into the shaft "damn never thought I could get my fat ass in here" I muttered Toto then handed me the cover and slid in next to me " I think you have a nice figure"he muttered I was so freaking glad it was dark in here so he wouldn't see my face burn "yeah whatever" I mumbled not wanting my emotions to get the better of me.

"So are we even close to our destination Toto?" I asked trying to break the silence we had been in this shaft for almost 10 min. now and it was starting to get kind of awkward also because my hands and knees were starting hurt as we crawled, "soon, soon" he mused so much for a straight answer then all of a sudden he was on top of me with his hand covering my mouth and he seemed to try to be listening I put my hear to wall and tried to listen to whatever had his attention "Mr. Tamaki it's so nice to see you what is it that you needed to tell me?" a mans voice vibrated through the metal covering "it concerns mockingbird" the man I guessed was tamaki the HEAD DIRECTOR! well the son of the head director "hm what about him have you found a weakness yet?" the other man inquired from the way he said it tamaki sounded like he was smiling "you know the new criminal the one who murdered her father and other siblings? I froze every single nerve in my body became rigged and stiff they were talking about me, "well apparently so her roommate says the he visited her again today he was in her bed" the other man was very happy with this "good so now we have something besides his "sister" to use against him who isn't like "them" and then everything went silent...SHHHHHH! a large blade was suddenly next to my head huh I moved?! what the hell was going on but I realized why that blade wasn't in my head... it was because Toto had taken the hit for me the blade had gone straight through his arm but he showed no sign of pain all that his face gave off was a sick grin very opposite from the cheerful, overly happy person he had just been now he was dark and psychotic?! "you might want to stay out of the way" he remembered me that I was still there and I either didn't move fast enough or something happened because when I moved out from under him he grabbed the back of my shirt and tossed me like a rag doll WHAT...THE...HELL I landed with my face in my arms _not wanting to be decapitated today thank you very much!_ I looked back and almost fainted well not really more like was really surprised the blood that had been pouring out of Toto's arm was now a long thin and razor sharp blade that was coming from the wound. He pointed it up and with one quick motion cut the vent in half he then cut another line and kicked the small piece of metal, and he then jumped out into the opening "well, well, well if it isn't the notorious mockingbird how has hell been, I heard you got a new little girlfriend "I don't talk with my next challenges" Toto sneered the man clucked his tongue " wrong answer" he sighed and I heard it the same sound that had come from the metal when Toto sliced it I turned but not fast enough and the owner of the blade grabbed my hair and pulled my out not bothering to be careful so the metal cut into my face"hey your a real pretty one what is someone like you doin' with that sicko?" he asked nodding toward Toto he then leaned forward "ahg you BASTARD what do you think your doing!" that sicko had just licked me "getting a taste of what I'm gonna be allowed to have after we're done" he quavered as he spoke and from the way his breath smelled this guy was drunk _OH HELL NO! _ I dug my elbow into his throat as hard as I could he then dropped me gagging. I rubbed my skull where he had been holding my hair "if you hurt her I'm gonna kill you like him" I looked up and saw Toto and on the blade I saw a man's head he managed to kill the other guy(good) but the two who had been talking were gone(bad) but when I looked closer I saw that he had taken some damage too from here nothing looked serious "dumb-ass took you long enough" though I smiled glad he was OK "oh so you don't like it when I touch your girl huh?" the man grabbed me again this time by the neck and he put his hand on my stomach and made his way up my shirt "hey sweetheart it wasn't a good idea to wear two shirts today" he pouted "well I'm glad I did and let me warn you if you put your hand any farther up my shirt he's not gonna kill you but I will" I growled "babe there's no reason to hate it enjoy it" he crooned and I was really glad with the way I dressed I had worn a black tank with a red plaid button up skinny jeans and my favorite black army boots the boots definitely came in handy because I kicked in him where it really hurts right in the groin "you little witch I tried to be gentle but now I'm just going to enjoy this!" he barked and he then pulled off my jeans. As quick as a cat Toto was there beside me with his blood blade he drove it into the guy but not before the other man drove his blade into Toto's shoulder "TOTO!" I tried to yell but the guy was still choking me before I knew it his grip loosened considerably and then he let go, I sucked in some air and pulled my jeans back up I turned around and found Toto watching me "what are y..." I stopped the insult as soon has he spat out blood and he began to fall but I caught him _why the hell is this starting to look like one of those damn romance novels I read if I start to fall in love with him and then anything else happens I might just scream. _"Toto are you alright" I asked "Toto's alright" he laughed but all that earned him was more coughing up blood.

"You jackass this isn't really the time to be joking"I snapped, he touched my face where the metal cut me " what about you he didn't hurt you did he?" Toto was more concerned for me than he did him, causing my eyes to water he cared about me more than my own mother did but I wouldn't... I wasn't going to give that bitch control by crying " I'm fine" I lied when in fact the moment before Toto killed him that guy had drove the blade into the place where my shoulder met my neck but Toto's wounds were more serious than I had thought. I took of the button up and ripped to shreds before Toto could complain it was cheap something replaced easily "a person is not so easily replaced not someone like you" I mumbled casting my eyes away as I began to bandage his wounds. He leaned forward and pulled me into his arms it was an awkward hug considering the fact we were both on the ground and he was sitting and I was on my knees "thank you for caring about Toto" he whispered into my ear at first my face burned then I returned the hug wrapping my arms around his neck while making enough room for my head to fit in the crook of his neck we sat there for a few minutes until I pulled away "your sister might be getting worried" I explained why had pulled away though I was just trying to resist the urge to go back to him again. "You're a very good liar" he remarked _crap when he hugged me he saw the wound! _"you need..." I put my hand up "you are not going to tell me what do" I smiled at him so he would get that I was just teasing him he clapped his hands and grinned as wide as I have ever seen a person grin before I pulled him to his feet and he then wrapped his arm around my shoulders _NOT FOR THE REASON YOU MIGHT THINK!_ _I WAS JUST HELPING HIM WALK CUZ' WELL YOU KNOW WHY!_ "can you walk kiyomi?" he asked I gave him a wary look was he really going to call me that it made me feel weird, " I will be perfectly fine but you on the other hand don't look so good" I gave him a small smile " I will be fine too" he responded "so were to now?" I asked "not to far now just go down this hallway and her cell should be the the sixth door" he informed me "wait what why are you telling me as if..." he fainted crap I was lucky he wasn't much bigger than me or else we would have been screwed. I carried/dragged him to her room I managed a knock and she opened it and the my first look confused me a lot.

Much better Toto's sister made everything clear or Yosuga she told me that Toto called her his sister because his died in the earthquake the one that ended up taking most of Tokyo and indirectly creating DW "so can you explain why Toto is like this?" she asked I nodded "we were attacked by some other men and gradually he took every well almost every hit that was meant for me" I sighed a small smile played on her lips "I'm half glad and half angry at him of course" she stammered "its alright actually it was my fault if I had not gone with him it probably wouldn't have happened but there was something my father said "_don't dwell in the past when the future is ahead, so many things can be done to correct it" _" I laughed "your father sounded like a smart man but what about your mother?" she asked I tried not to frown so I leaned against the bed where Toto was lying "I hate her and she hates me, nothing really after that" I stated looking up at the ceiling thinking about the time's my mother beat me for simple things sometimes for nothing. "How can you tell that she hated you?" she questioned me "my name is all the proof I need" I claimed when she gave me a questioning look "my real name is kurai tenma" I answered the puzzled girl "Dark Demon that is really cruel but then again some parents are like that" she sighed we sat talking quietly until we picked up on a conversation that I couldn't even remember how we got on. "So do you have a different name" she asked embarrassed "yeah kiyomi" I smiled "did you give yourself that name or did someone else like your dad?" she asked again "no that's what your brother calls me" I told her she smiled "why are you smiling?" I questioned "I'm happy for my brother I know it's not my place to tell you but I think he likes you" she bubbled I laughed "I know didn't you hear yet well I guess you wouldn't well he was in my bed this morning when I woke up" I tried to keep a straight face when I said that but I couldn't "you...he...he was in bed with you!" she almost laughed but she didn't want to wake Toto. "So if you know he feels how do you feel?" she pointed out "see...I...um...look I don't really know I mean we are in prison and I know that I shouldn't really care and I...I just don't know!" I put my head in my hands I was so confused my feelings were screwing with me "hey it's alright time just has to pass...HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING YOU JERK!" I looked up and turned my head tot was sitting there looking cautious "YOU ASS HOW LONG" I felt the the heat quickly rise to my face and I know I know he saw he grinned "if you weren't already hurt I'd kick your ass Toto!" Yosuga yelled "I'm sorry I didn't mean to listen ok?" he was really trying to apologize to me he tried to sit up and slide down next to me "hey look I know your sorry but your still hurt" I urged him to get back into bed "Yosuga could you help me to my room?" he asked Yosuga looked at me and I looked at her. "you idiot you really should be resting not trying to get injured again" I snapped at him as I closed his door and sat next to him and as I did he pulled me again into his arms.

"I know it's confusing but will you still be Toto's friend?" he asked "yes of course I will silly" I reassured him this time he pulled away and then we were in a soft and sweet kiss I was pushed against him eyes wide open confused _WHAT SHOULD I DO?!_ I felt it I was just letting myself sink into him deepening the kiss..."NO I'm sorry I can't do this I'm sorry Toto I" I could already feel the tears as I wrenched away from him I was so ashamed what was I doing yet it hurt to pull away from him I put my head in my hands and cried I didn't care if it was a sign of weakness I couldn't take it anymore I felt a hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry I...Toto wasn't thinking" he began "YOU BASTARD HOW COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT I TOLD YOU I WAS CONFUSED!" I stopped when I saw it his face hurt was written all over it I slapped my hands over my mouth "I'm so sorry Toto I'm so sorry...I need to go"I ran out of the room rubbing the tears out of my eyes i ran past yosuga's room and ran back to the half demolished duct after squeezing my way there ran back to my cell and cried until I just couldn't cry I wanted everyone and everything to just leave me alone screw them all. I felt terrible I couldn't believe myself I can't believe i said those things said those things and he saved my life I should just die! I wiped the leftover tears and crawled onto my bed it was back to me against the fucking world.


	3. Pain

Deadman Wonderland

Chapter Three

"Hey kurai are you okay?" sil's voice was shrill and sharp which cut through my pity party" what do you want!" it wasn't a question it was an order "you are needed" she told me "go away I'm not going any where!" I yelled I heard her sigh "if only you could have just cooperated" she sighed _what was she talking about _all of sudden a rag covered my mouth chloroform I remembered the sweet smell from when I was a child. I woke up _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! _"ah kurai you have woken up welcome, welcome" a weasel face-man purred "what the no who the hell do you think you are dragging me here?!" I yelled at him "calm done there is no need for hostility here" he protested "what do you want!' I snarled "ah see we have a slight problem with "Mockingbird" or as you might call him Toto Sakigami see he has been lashing out in well here this should explain it all" he then turned on a video I saw Toto and another man in...a cage? "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO CARNIVAL CORPSE" a loud (irritating) voice yelled and as soon as a bell went off the man lashed out with that same power(?) that Toto had used when we were attacked but before he even got a foot close he fell to pieces and Toto was sitting there with that same twisted grin"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS MOCKINGBIRD IS THE WINNER!" and the video was turned off "see what I mean he is winning to easily and getting too powerful so we need you to work with us and become his weak spot again and we will be sure to reward you fully for anything he does to you" I grinned "see I knew you would come to your senses Toto and others like him deadman they are evil" he grinned back but I started to laugh and his grin disappeared" what the hell do you take me for I will never and I repeat never, ever do that to him I..." I cast my eyes down unable to sort the feelings I had for him I got up "here's a thought tamaki screw yourself" I walked out but a thought occurred to me what was that blinking red light behind him whatever screw him I walked towards my cell "crap I have to go to the bathroom" I muttered. I was washing my hands but those damn mirrors were teasing me taunting if you will because when I looked up I saw a tired, underfed, useless girl who had a depressed and sleepy look on "damn you!" I ended up punching the glass realizing the anger and hatred I had for myself, pain seeped along my knuckles but I realized it didn't hurt it felt good the pain cleared away my thoughts about everything but as soon as it went away it came back but this time all over my body and my collar started to beep _its been three days already?_ I reached into my pocket and pulled out the 'candy' and slipped it into my mouth as I pulled out one of the shards of glass slipping it into my back pocket.

"KURAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sil screeched into my ear I never noticed her I...I didn't...I..."give me that!" she yelled and ripped the glass out of my hand as soon as my beloved pain had gone away I looked down to the neat cuts I had made along my arms and hands they weren't deep enough to kill me but still would scar "give it back that's not yours" I growled she looked disgusted "fine if you want it here she threw it hard and I raised my palm and that's were it entered "your crazy!" she shouted 'well are you not because last time I checked your here in DW" I snapped she stalked off and I went back to cutting into myself but as soon as it hit 8pm I covered my arms in bandages and went to my job. I stopped working with Toto he'd left, I did the stunts by myself now which I didn't mind I was just here to get the money I slipped up a lot but that made it better. I wanted nothing and ate nothing and I never saw Toto I wanted to stop eating but I couldn't I forced myself to eat something small even if it meant that I would regret it later, when I walked out and walked to my room my eyes swelled with tears this, this was my new routine get up eat go to the bathroom, come back cut into my arms then go to work then either throw up or cry myself to sleep those were my only options but tonight I would think tonight I needed to sort out my feelings I sat on the bed _why was I going to say back there was I going to say he was my friend or that I was his or was it something else NO I already decided against it!_ I pressed my hand against the left side of my face trying to steady the river of tears that was pulsing down, I cried harder when I thought about what I had done "that's it I can't take it anymore!" I cried and grabbed the glass shard I stopped, grinned and cried why just make lines? when you can add words too, when I finished I wrapped it all up and went to sleep.

I woke and dressed as fast as possible with sil still sleeping I ran down towards the cafeteria picked out the small ration and left as I walked down the hall I saw "him" i tried to get out of his way, tried to look away but I saw and my heart shattered his face I broke his heart and this oh my god he looked I can't even I don't have any words for the way he looked his face it made me want to reach out and do the it I wanted to kiss him and tell him everything would be OK but when he did look at me he saw my arms _DAMMIT! I forgot cover the scars and new cuts _he grabbed my arm and yanked the sleeve up he stared at them _BITCH, HOAR, DIE,GO TO HELL, FUCK YOU _and anything else I could think of was written there I couldn't take it as his face got worse and worse and _THWACK!_ I stumbled back my mind racing he...he hit me and I snapped sobbing I ran away from him the pain he made me NO that i made myself feel it finally tore itself multiplying itself so by the time I got to my cell I was done I couldn't handle it anymore no amount of pain could erase what I just felt with that i grabbed the shard one last time and held it against my small wrist that's all it took two simple quick cuts and it would all be over my pain, my regret, my remorse everything but before I hit the main artery someone knocked the shard from my hand startled I looked up expecting to see a guard or sil but instead found Yosuga "what...what are you doing here" I whispered quietly she raised her hand and smacked the hell out of me "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KIYOMI HOW DO YOU THINK TOTO WILL HANDLE THIS HE'S STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Yosuga screamed at me reality slapped me however I wasn't surprised right now everyone either hated me or was deeply in love with me but right now I needed someone to comfort me and what I did was unbelievable I clung to her crying into her shoulder she patted my back "I know and I've finally figured it out I love him and I've always loved him" I said it I finally said it "I know you did" she whispered.

I walked towards the vent I needed to see him wanted to see I craved his touch his forgiveness I wanted him back like hell was I going to give up he belonged to me, but as I reached the vent someone or something hit my in the base of my neck knocking me forehead pain erupted from my neck and from my forehead where it had connected to the wall, I saw sil standing there with a worried expression and a white albino staring wickedly "sorry K but you have been requested" I blacked out from the hit.


	4. Karma's a Bitch

Yo this is nearmatt I really would love some reviews tell me how I'm doing don't mind if your critizing me would love to know either you want to see the dress go to ,dress pink hair red eyes anime girls microphones guilty crown yuzuriha inori 1500x1061 wallpaper Color Pink HD High Resolution Wallpaper (just copy everything from dress go to google, images first one) semi-serious scenes

Deadman Wonderland

Chapter 4

I woke up on a cold floor and coudn't see a damn thing I felt around walls on all four sides _a box what the Hell! _ I realized it's not a box it's a platform and as I thought that the floor began to rize and that's when I heard it cheering people and the announcer my blood chilled and I froze "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELOME TO CARNIVAL CORPSE THE FIGHT MOCKINGBIRD VS. BLUE JAY!" the announcer screamed then weasel face spoke "oh and I'd pay close attention to your left side for that is the prize" as soon as he stopped talking both heads glanced at their left not wanting their oppenent to get the upper hand bluejay grinned toto my eyes swelled with tears and instead of holding them in I let them go streaming "FIGHT!" imeadeatiey both men were facing eachother "oh and mockingbird you cannot kill him for 1;30 one minute toto or she dies" he threatened _DAMN YOU TAMAKI! _I stood up wobbling from being out so long I finally realized what I was wearing a short ass dress and the bodice was trying to suffocate me I watched as toto tried to stall but I could see he was having a hard time restraining himself "kiyomi stay back!" he yelled at me I wiped at my eyes trying to clear my vision "oh seems toto has a little girlfriend she's going to pay for you, you jackasss you killed my little sister now you'll feel the pain!" bluejay screamed lashing out towards me the feathers he used aimed directly at me head were flying... everything slowed down slow motion I had waited for the impact but it never came in its place came red, blood not mine nor his but Toto's he had nocked me over holding my shoulders protecting me with his own body "toto!" I screamed one had hit him in the shoulder, the arm, and the back "oh hell no" bluejay yelled "GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at him Toto pulled me up only to hug me to his chest "I'll protect you no matter what even if you don't love me" he whispered into my ear, my eyes widened "toto I..." I saw the next feathers and instead of letting him take the hits I pushed him down letting the feather slice into my shoulder "aaaggghhh" I screamed out in pain toto quick as a mouse pushed me behind him _BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ the timer went off even though I couldn't see him I know he was grinning he was going to kill him for hurting me I smiled at the thought he loved me so much he was willing to protect me no matter the costs he was gone "MOCKINGBIRD IS THE WINNER AND KEEPS THE LOVLEY LADY!" screw him toto needed help I ran to wear he had fallen to a knee as soon as I touched him he wrapped his arms around me and smashed his lips against mine I savored the kiss I made it obvious too when I leaned into him deepening the kiss he broke it "sorry I had to give them something or else they would have voted to kill you" and he was right some people where whistling at us and some were ohhing (that would be the ladies) I stood up and clutched his hand as he pulled me out of there.

Toto left the doctors office I followed him "why are you still here" he growled at me "toto we need to talk" I pleaded him he looked back and pulled me towards his room. When we got there he slammed the door behined him then locking it "what do you want kiyomi I thought you hated me for showing how I feel about you?!" he shouted I looked down smiling through my tears he came and stood before me "I know I... you don't have to forgive me but what ever it's worth I'm so sorry I should have given you a stright answer I was confused because I had only just met you and...I making excuses I'm sorry the truth is toto I..." I could never put what I feel about him in words so I stood up and quickly pulled his head down covering his lips with mine I let go and slid my arms around his neck I kissed him as gently as I could hoping he would deepen it I got my wish I felt his arms slide against my waist and him press into me deeping the kiss he then slid his hands down past my butt and onto my thighs and pulled me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and he let go sliding his hands back up when we broke apart we were breathless "I love you" he whispered I nuzzled his neck " I love you too" I murmered back and after pulling on my big sleeping sweater shared another kiss.

I woke up to toto stroking my hair I almost purred in pleasure "hey that feels gooooooddd" I moaned leaning into him trying to match my breathing to his, I looked up "hey what time is it?" I asked trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes " it's only 3am that's why I was stroking your hair I was trying to go back to sleep" he sighed "not working?" I asked he shook his head he then rolled ontop of me kissing my neck I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck "can you guess what I'm thinking?" he murmered into my ear running his hands down my waist "yes and my answer is hell no" I smirked pushing his head away with my forefinger "I bet I can make you change your answer" he growled lightly he was sudddenly trailing kisses down my neck nipping each spot "Toto" I giggled again he looked up and grinned, he leaned forward gently molding my lips onto his I wrapped my arms around his neck yanking him down to deepen the kiss "so have I changed your mind yet?" he murmered against my lips I rolled my eyes at him breaking away "Toto I'm so not going to have a make-out session with you right now" I sighed "come-on you know you want to" he teased nuzzling my forehead and planting a light kiss I sighed and kissed him back but taking him by suprise "fine but I'm leading" I announced he grinned leaned up and placed a kiss on my lips and I responded by leaning into it his lips glided over mine each time adding passion to eack kiss to tell you the truth I've never made out with anyone so I was having some trouble "how can you lead if you can't keep up?" he laughed I frowned and as I began to retort he pulled me down and rolled back ontop "my turn" he grinned leaning down and bit my neck I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck he went back to kissing me going slow so I could follow he licked my bottom lip I freaked out and pulled away "what the hell was that for!" I asked "sorry just come back and I'll show you" he replied I slid back under him he paused before locking onto my lips but instead of licking my lip he slid his tongue into my (unexpecting) mouth I enjoyed it and fought for dominance unfortunely I lost that battle we pulled away breathing hard he collapsed ontop of me "happy" I teased "yeah that was amazing " he grinned I sighed and smiled, he rolled off of me and stayed on his stomach I leaned aver and began to rub his back "hmmm that feels better" he yawned he wrapped his arm my waist and pulled me closer, putting his head on my chest I gently played with his hair and then ran my fingers through his hair soon his breathing began to slow until he fell asleep I reached over and turned off the lamp and soon fell asleep with him.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead" Toto whispered into my ear I stirred and smiled at toto "good-morning" I sighed I swung my legs over the bed as I stretched my arms he picked me up bridal style and swung me around I laughed I planted a small kiss on his cheek and he put me down "so what do feel like doing today" he said I thought about "get dressed?" he grinned I slapped at his chest "smart ass" I smiled "yeah well I'm your smart ass now" he smirked i stuck my tongue back out at him and walked into the bathroom I wanted to take a shower as the hot droplets poured onto my skin I was amazed how normal this felt even in DW all of a sudden I slipped cutting my arm on the counter as I fell out of the tub I pulled the towel over myself and stood up "Kiyomi are you ok!?" toto pounded on the door "it's unlocked" I called out he instantly entered "what happened?" he asked as he examined the cut "I'm fine OK I just slipped that's all" I smiled weakly he visibly relaxed and brushed some hair out of my eyes "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" an angry female voice yelled I peeked over toto and the blood drained from my face and then I was over taken by anger "you...you what are you doing here" I whispered furiously she looked at me with loving eyes "sweetheart I'm here to stay with you so we can be together" she purred reaching out to me but toto stood his ground " get out now" he growled she frowned at him "he said get out" my ander took over and the most unexpected thing happened my blood moved! it moved like a whip but no not a whip something else toto grabbed my arm and yelled for my mother to get out of our room or he wouldn't hesitate to kill her "I see you have taken my daughters purity and filled it with your darkness you will pay for taking her!" she screamed and with that she ran from the room I cried I buried my head into toto's shoulder and cried after all she'd done did she really think that I'd forgive her? How dare she toto patted me and led me to the bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower after making sure I was going to be ok I pulled on a long sweater, tights and boots apparently it was going to get cold soon "hey are you ok" toto came out with a towel around h is neck after throwing on some shorts I knodded and he pulled me into his arms "so do you have any plans today?" I asked He clapped his hands delighted "we're going to have a picnic so you can meet everyone" he smiled I laughed happy again I waited until he got fully dressed and led me down the hall.

AUTHORS NOTES

Sorry if I made toto too serious but I think this turned out ok review uh piece out!


	5. The Picnic

The Picnic

"Toto slow down your going to fast" I yelled at him he continued to pull and run at top speed _damn you Toto _I thought as we rounded a corner as if a cat he quickly had me pinned to a wall "we have time" he laughed I frowned "not in the hallway Toto" I answered he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine and I couldn't help but lean in to _damn him and his sneaky ways I laughed_ we sat there for a few minutes tasting each other until he got too carried away he moved his mouth from my mouth to my neck biting it "god Toto not here" I moaned he tried to reach under my shirt get it clear tried to I pushed him off "no way not now so lets go"I walked away from him head held high, arms crossed I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist "Kiyomi isn't mad at Toto is she" he pouted I ignored him"kiyomi I'm sorry"he began I sighed and stopped walking turning around I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek "I know just I don't want to do _that_ outside our room OK?" I admitted he nodded and we walked in silence the rest of the way"hey mockingbird you finally showed damn oh and who's this?" a girl with two dark brown braids popped out of nowhere "kiyomi this is hummingbird, hummingbird kiyomi" he introduced us all she did was nod and go back to twirling her hair and disappearing "that's crow, game fowl, Owl, and that's um I don't know who he is maybe he's new" Toto got that look again were he seemed to try and concentrate "Toto hon don't hurt yourself" I laughed he stuck his tongue out at me "I'm not an idiot kiyomi" he pouted "I know honey I'm just kidding!" I cried jeez he took things a little to seriously he instantly cheered up OK let's go and find Yosuga" he announced.

"So Kiyomi did you and Mockingbird you know" she waggled her eyebrows "Minatsuki!" Yosuga shrieked Toto and the other guys all looked at us I went red when I glanced at him earning a confused look, "what the fuck are you looking at!?" I snapped at the other guys they freaked out and rushed away "damn I think I like you Kiyomi you have your way I like that" Minatsuki grinned before retorting to Yosuga "it's just a damn question jeez wouldn't you like to know he is your brother who knows maybe she's pregnant and isn't telling Toto!" she announced that last part out loud I looked back and saw Toto in mid-bite his eyes going back to meet mine widening as he processed that I shook my head really fast "what the hell Minatsuki your one messed up girl" I whispered furiously "if you don't tell us I will go to Toto and tell him your..."we haven't done _it _OK!" I nearly screamed it but I contained it to a small and furious whisper she nodded "so..."damn it Minatsuki now what" I sighed "do you want to?" she asked staring at me "you don't have to answer that!' Yosuga said quickly I shook my head "it's OK um well we haven't talked about it but yeah I would like to later in our relationship" I admitted "oooh someone here really wants Mockingbird huh?" my face was burning now "shut the hell up!" I protested she just rolled her eyes "hey come on lets go out of earshot" she pointed out I nodded tot did not need to hear this yet so I stood up and walked to Toto "hey babe I'm gonna and go with the girls OK I'll be back" I explained he nodded so I leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips _screw them I can give my boyfriend a kiss if I want_ I thought as some of the guys whistled at us I walked away but still caught a piece of there conversation "damn mockingbird your girlfriend is hot but sometimes she can be a real bitch" "your right she is my girlfriend so don't ever talk about about her like that or I'll kill you" the statement was simple and I loved it _aw my honey was protecting me don't worry baby_ _I got it_ I grinned wickedly to myself I walked over the tall hill and on the other side Minatsuki and Yosuga were lying down waiting for me "so why did you bring us over here?' I asked suspicious "no reason" she said it so wickedly that I was almost scared almost "what do want to know" I sighed "are you a virgin, whats your favorite color, have you made-out with Mockingbird, did you let him go to first base, and do you want to lead when you do it or do you want him?" I was shocked how the hell did she fit that in one breath?! I took a deep breath and replied "yes, green, yes, no, and what the hell?!" I asked "just some simple questions and Yosuga don't bother I know you wanted to know" she retorted before Yosuga could speak "why is this conversation happening?" I asked "no reason but hey while we are here lets play a fun game" she cackled Oh no! "truth or dare!" she announced crap! I was so screwed now " OK I'm going first Yosuga truth or dare?" "truth" she squeaked "OK have you ever...made-out with crow?" she grinned "no" and yosuga said it so easily and looked so relieved we know she was not lying "OK your turn Yosuga" she fidgeted "Minatsuki truth or dare?" she asked "Dare!" "I dare you to bring crow over to lake and seduce him into make-out with you" both our mouths dropped WTF Yosuga must have a split personality "fine but our gonna regret this later" when she left Yosuga motioned to the bushes we had a clear view of the lake from there "what are you doing Minatsuki?" we saw them coming so we ducked down through the leaves we saw Minatsuki push down the confused crow and straddled his waist slowly rubbing his chest uhh I'm at loss of words now "Minatsuki" crow growled oh hell no I'm I going to watch this I crawled from bush to bush until I couldn't hear either of their moans "thank god" I muttered before making my way back to the picnic.

"Hey Kiyomi is everything OK" Toto immediately stood up as I swayed a bit I nodded "just a bit tired" I admitted I let out a huge yawn oops "come on your a lot more tired then you think" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and began to walk me back to the prison I began to fall asleep on his shoulder "hey Kiyomi are you alright?" I shook my head I was tired "come here" he picked me up and carried my bridal style back to his cell where placed me on the bed a stripped my of my boots sweater and socks replacing me in one of his shirts. "Thanks Toto" I smiled weakly he nodded and crawled over me rubbing my back I drifted off to sleep. "Kiyomi hey kiyomi wake up" Toto shook me "hrm what Toto?" I asked "why were you moaning my name in your sleep" he asked what! had I really done that god that dream had got to me "I was what!" I said "you must have been dreaming about me though I'm right here I wonder why" he muttered thoughtfully wow was he really innocent hmm maybe I can use this to my advantage "maybe because I was having a really good dream about _us_" I murmured playing with his collar and pouting _sexily_ "really?" inside I was laughing uncontrollably before the picnic he was trying to get under my shirt and now he's confused by the way I'm acting "yeah so can you help me with it?" man this was fun! yeah it was mean to tease my boyfriend but hey who cares he's mine I'll do whatever I want with him. "Why not if you want me that bad to moan while you sleep" his voice suddenly became husky and I faltered "wha..." I know you were teasing me but I know what you want so now your gonna pay" he growled deeply he attacked my lips hungrily he sucked on my top lip and the licked to bottom one asking for permission I opened instinctively he went from my lip to my tongue sucking on it hard I moaned taking that as an OK he tentatively grabbed my breast and made a trail of hot kisses down my neck sucking on my skin "hrm Kiyomi you taste amazing" he groaned fondling my breast more "god Toto what...what are you doing it feels so good" I managed "I know" he whispered moving his hand from my breast to the hem of the shirt he slowly felt along my stomach to my bra he sighed breaking the kiss he pulled the shirt over my head and pinned me down capturing my lips again. "Toto" I moaned as he sucked on my neck I broke away and pulled his shirt over his head I wrapped my arms around his neck and then my legs to his waist pulling him as close as I could get him I loved the way he felt on-top of me moving his hand downwards he easily pulled off my jeans leaving me in my panties and bra "cute" he grinned at my black and green laced set"but their in the way" he growled as he nipped the top part of my left breast I admitted a low moan oh hell no was he going to have all the fun slowly I moved my knee up and down him causing him to groan "keep doing that kiyomi" he pleaded ha bastard now I have you this time it was my turn to kiss him I left his mouth and slowly made way to his collar bone while he tried hard not get overwhelmed to keep up he sat up and turned so that he was sitting at the edge of the bed and I was straddling his waist "damn you bastard" was all I managed to get out before he latched onto my mouth probably to shut me up he moved his hand up and down my back what the hell and then he unclasped my bra and tossed it aside "Toto!" I shrieked and crossed my arms over my chest why was I being so self conscious? I used to not care what people thought of my chest He tugged at my arms and when I wouldn't budge he sighed "stubborn girl I don't care about those kinda of things I love you for you because your my girl I love your personality everything not your body in my eyes you look amazing" he caressed my hair as he had pulled me to his chest I pulled away "honest?" I asked he nodded smiling sincerely so I took a deep breath and dropped my arms his eyes widened taking everything in he pulled me closer giving me a loving kiss "perfect" he announced I loved the feel of him against me it felt right and good "Toto can we just lie like this please?" I asked he chuckled "Of course we can love" he moved to where it was easier to lie down and rubbed my back "dammit Toto get a blanket it's cold" I whined "we can't have that now can we" he laughed he flipped me so I was on my side and still pressed against his chest he pulled the covers over us "I love you Toto" I whispered "I know and so do I" he whispered back we shared a final kiss until he was sound asleep I moved to put my bra back on so he could sleep on my chest but he stopped me pulling me closer he did the expected and just put his head on my naked chest typical men I thought as I lovingly stroked his hair wake up when the girl moves.

"Hey sleepy head wake up" I murmured "I didn't tire you out that bad did I?" I asked as he groaned and then I noticed it "Toto?!" "eh oh sorry I just had a really good dream about you" he admitted "do you really get that worked up over me?" I asked "yeah I do" he laughed "whatever come on I'm gonna take a shower" I announced "can I come with?" he asked I raised an eyebrow "I'm just kidding he laughed but one-day I would like to" he whispered I smacked him on the chest "in your dreams baby" I smirked. After that well needed shower we walked around finally returning to the room we had just settled down when we heard it _*BANG*_

_Authors note; Okay so I had put up the sixth chapter but took it down again because in my opinion it made no sense and was really weird and it was just a screw up so I should be updating soon sorry for the delay I couldn't find any motivation and started to write about 21 other stories also if anyone has ideas they would like to throw out PM me THERE ARE NO BAD IDEAS! thanks-_

_Dark Heart_


End file.
